Pasado, Presente, Futuro
by Neko.Italia.Angel
Summary: Un relato, una vida. Antonio debe de entender ciertas cosas antes de despertar de su "largo sueño". Todas las naciones lo hemos vivido en algún momento, esto sólo es un reto más, un recuerdo que nos hace seguir adelante. "Soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo"... Fail sumary, denle una oportunidad.


_**Pasado…Presente…Futuro…**_

Hola a todos…jeje, bueno…que les puedo decir más que se me antojo escribir hoy. Perdonenme a todos los que me leen, pero ya al fin estoy libre de la universidad, por lo que ya me pondré al tanto con los fic que estan inconclusos. Antes que nada, esta historia la escribo en tercera persona, en este caso, sera de **Antonio** =w=. Además, siempre que escribo pongo más empeño a las acciones que a los diálogos, por lo que si ven más historia, espero que no se aburran ^^U…

Bueno, ahora sí… ¡qué empiece el fic! *w*

_**Advertencia: Contenido algo emo(¿?), y si se quieren cortar las venas, no les impido(¿?), pero eso sí, recomiendo que lo lean mientras oyen la canción Order Made de Radwimps.**_

_**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**_

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

_**Pasado…Presente…Futuro…**_

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

No sé donde me encuentro… Todo es raro aquí. No veo nada a mi alrededor, más que un inmenso espacio blanco, y lo digo que es inmenso por el hecho que eh tratado de enfocar a todas partes por si veo un final, o al menos un inicio, pero no. No hay nada.

Camino hacia adelante, no hay nada. Hacia atrás, tampoco. Me siento en el suelo, ya cansado de no ver nada ni a nadie. Sólo me encuentro aquí, con un sentimiento raro en mi pecho; no sé de qué se trata, más sin embargo, siento como si algo faltará, algo que decía que sonriera y que repetitivamente grita "recuerda", pero no entiendo nada. No recuerdo nada.

Me levanto y camino sin dirección. Veo algo delante de mí. Corro y caigo. Me levanto y delante de mí, está él, dándome su mano para ayudarme. No recuerdo haberlo visto, pero me sonríe y pregunta si estoy bien, a lo que asiento y correspondo el gesto. Me siento raro. Tan solo soy un niño, o eso es lo que sé. No sobrepaso los diez años, pero siento como si hubiera vivido demasiados años.

-**Hola, soy Antonio** –me sonríe ese hombre; tiene una enorme sonrisa, una que se me hace familiar… sus ojos esmeraldas me miran con alegría. ¿Por qué lo hace? Su cabello revuelto castaño se mueve gracioso cuando se agacha a verme.

-**Hola** –respondo algo nervioso. Soy un niño, no tengo culpa en ello- **Yo… no sé cómo me llamo** –susurro algo triste y apenado, pero ese sujeto me sonríe.

-**No debes de preocuparte, por eso estoy aquí** –ríe, yo sólo lo veo con curiosidad.- **Ven, te mostraré algo** –me toma de la mano y le sigo- **mírate** –me sonríe y veo un espejo enorme delante de los dos en donde podemos vernos. Sonrió. Mis ojos son esmeraldas, semejantes a él; la diferencia entre los dos, son que los míos muestran algo que no entiendo, y los de el alegría.

-**Mis ojos… ¿qué tienen?** –pregunto curioso, viéndolo a él.

-**Inocencia, curiosidad, esperanza… recuerdos** –me sonríe.

-**¿Qué es eso? **–pregunto. Nunca había oído de aquello, más que curiosidad; eso era no saber de algo, o algo así.

-**Eso eres tú** –susurra, revolviendo mi cabello en una sonrisa. Ahora que lo noto, mi cabello también es revuelto y castaño. ¿Somos algo? No lo creo, sino ya lo habría reconocido. –**Sabes, mira** –me señala el espejo, y veo delante de ambos muchas imágenes.- **Esto es la vida** –susurra, veo muchas personas. Unas ríen, otras se abrazan, unas más se pelean muy gracioso pero ríen al final… otras lloran, otras sufren y unas más mueren.

-**¿Qué les pasa? **–pregunto, sintiendo en mi pecho un pequeño dolor.

-**Es la vida. Vengo a otorgártela** –me sonríe. Su sonrisa no deja de estar presente- **Te quiero presentar lo que te otorgaré, y mover o quitar lo que escojas o no quieras** –veo el espejo muchas imágenes que se me hacen familiares- **Primero, ¿quieres pasado o futuro?** –me pregunta, mostrándome dos libros que tiene en sus manos; uno grande, grueso y viejo. Ese era el pasado. El otro, era delgado, algo pequeño y nuevo. Ese era el futuro. –**Estos libros por el físico y contenido son tan diferentes, pero en ellos radica como querrás tu vida.**

Pienso un poco, sonriendo pronto y tomando el libro que era viejo y grueso.

-**Quiero el pasado **–sonrió, colocándolo entre mis brazos y cuidando de no maltratarlo más. Su cara tiene una duda del porque lo escogí -**No se puede vivir siempre con el pasado, pero puedo crecer con él. Las memorias del libro me harán recordar lo bueno y malo de la vida. No porque quiera vivirlo siempre, sino porque así cuando crezca, sabré tomar mis decisiones con cada caída que haya tenido, porque son mis aprendizajes. Así me convertiré en una mejor persona **–sonríe al verme. No sabía porque decía esas cosas, pero algo en mi interior hablo.

-**Está bien** –me sonríe y el libro viejo que tenía en mis brazos, se convierte ante mis ojos en un pequeño collar con una cruz de plata. –**Cárgalo siempre, así recordaras tu vida. Lo bueno te llenará de felicidad; lo malo te amargará la vida. Sin embargo, tú escoges que quieres vivir** –sonríe y me muestra en el espejo dos imágenes: en una están dos personas, un chico con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, pero una sonrisa, diciéndome "Hola", en el otro un chico más joven que el otro, pero con un puchero muy gracioso y un extraño rizo en su cabeza que me dice "te queremos tonto" –**La vida carga muchas cosas, pero uno debe escoger por si solo qué es lo que quiere tener en ella** –en la otra imagen veo a una pareja. La mujer llora y… me acaricia la mejilla. El hombre me sonríe, tomando de los hombros a la mujer. Ambos tienen una tristeza en sus rostros. Ambos sufren y susurran "Te amamos". Detrás de ellos hay guerra. –**Hay amarguras en la vida** –me susurra el sujeto- **sin embargo, sin ella no sabríamos que es más importante para nosotros. Quienes son esas personas que tienen un valor para nosotros** –me sonríe y asiento, colocando el collar y apretándolo en mi pecho. No eh escogido mal.

-**Ahora…** -se coloca enfrente de mí, hincándose y sonriéndome. ¿Por qué no deja de sonreír? No lo entiendo. –**Te daré dos de cada una de tus partes de tu cuerpo **–sonríe- **dos brazos, dos piernas, dos agujeros en la nariz… dos ojos, dos orejas, dos bocas… ¿Te parece bien?** –Sonríe leve –**todo en ti seria igual.**

-**Discúlpeme **–susurro apenado y agacho mi cabeza-**… Yo… le agradezco eso, pero por favor** –levanto la mirada y señalo mi boca- **me gustaría tener sólo una boca** –sonrió- **porque así no pelearía conmigo mismo** –me sonrojo un poco- **y así podría solo besar a una persona** –el sujeto ríe un poco, revolviendo mi cabello y asintiendo.

-**De acuerdo. Sólo una tendrás** –me sonríe- **también te daré dos corazones, ¿te parece bien? **–sonríe, mostrándome en el espejo dos brillos en mi pecho, en la derecha e izquierda.

-**Disculpe si soy molesto** –le miro apenado –**pero sólo quiero un corazón. No necesito de otro. Tener sólo uno en mi lado izquierdo bastará; así, mi corazón seria de las personas que amaré. El izquierdo es mío, el derecho de ellos. Su derecho es mío, y el izquierdo suyo** –sonrió animado, y pronto veo en el espejo a varias personas, no las recuerdo, pero en mi pecho hay un sentimiento fuerte que no entiendo. Todas esas personas me sonríen, saludándome y diciendo cosas que no entiendo muy bien, pero me hacen sonreír.

-**No es molestia **–me sonríe y en el espejo se muestra a nosotros dos y mi corazón latir fuerte. Sonrió y coloco mi mano ahí, se siente cálido. –**Por ultimo… **-me toma la mano y me guía a una mesa. Tiene muchos frascos, de diferentes colores, tamaños e idiomas raros.

-**¿Qué es esto? **–señalo a todos y tomo uno, era de color rosa. Lo abro y tenía un olor dulce, pero no empalagoso.

-**Quiero añadirte las lagrimas** –me sonríe un poco, pero en sus ojos hay… un poco de tristeza.

-**¿Lagrimas? ¿Qué son las lagrimas? **–pregunto. Se me hacen conocidas, más no recuerdo mucho.

-**Las lágrimas son gotas de diferentes emociones. Se me hacen innecesarias, porque representan más el dolor. Pero si las quieres, te las presentaré** –sonríe un poco, tomando el frasco que tenía en manos- **muchas son dulces** –muestras otros frascos- **otras saladas, otras son picantes, unas agrias, otras son de sabor y olor suave, otras son de un tono más oscuro y algo acidas… ¿dime qué te parece?** -sonrió un poco, y él me devuelve la sonrisa. Creo que comprendió lo que quería.

-**… ¿No hay de sabor tomate? **–pregunto y el ríe, negando y suspiro.

-**¡Ahora todo se ha agregado! **–me sorprendo al oírle, viendo como me abraza y lagrimas aparecen en nuestros ojos. Él llora y yo también. –**El sentimiento que posees, que sientes pesado en tu pecho se llama amor. Sé que no recuerdas, pero con todo lo que eh agregado espero que te ayude a entender más** –me dice entre lágrimas, no puedo evitarlo, también lloro.

-**Gracias por todo y disculpe mis molestias** –susurro y limpio mis lagrimas sin dejar de llorar. Así se llama entonces: amor. ¿Por qué no lo recordaba? Veo el espejo, y poco a poco recuerdo un poco a algunas personas. Iván, Kiku, Emma, Francis, Gilbert, Feli, Ludwig… y en el fondo, Lovino. ¡Recuerdo sus nombres! Pero sigo sin recordar porque los conozco.

-**Todo estará bien, sólo crece, se tú. Sonríe, ama, canta, llora. Todo en ti se ha agregado, ahora sólo depende de ti como quieres crecer y vivir.** –me limpia mis lagrimas, pero aún el llora. Lo abrazo con fuerza. Es un sentimiento extraño; no quiero dejar de abrazarlo, lo eh visto en algún lado.

-**Discúlpeme otra vez, sólo una pregunta más** –digo en llanto- **¿Nos hemos visto en algún otro lado?** –susurro y el acaricia mi cabello.

-**Sólo tú tienes la respuesta… Antonio** –oigo que menciona su nombre y abro los ojos… No es su nombre, sino el mío.

-**Ya recuerdo todo** –susurro en llanto y siento como se desvanece poco a poco, sintiendo sus brazos que me tenían como una pequeña brisa.- **Gracias por todo… **-susurro y me quedo llorando- **soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo…**

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

_**Relato normal.  
**_

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

La economía española estaba decayendo. Se tenía problemas, tanto por la situación de vida de los ciudadanos, como económicamente del país entero. Al ser Antonio representante de la nación, no paso mucho tiempo en que callera en ese estado de "coma" que muchas naciones conocían muy bien. Estaba llegando a su límite como nación. Primero la guerra civil de su tierra, las guerras con sus hijos latinos, los atentados en sus túneles, su economía. Todo eso, acumulado en cada uno de los siglos, años, meses y días hacía que se debilitara. Cuando cayó, el sol brillante de España ya no estaba. Ya no se oían esos alegres gritos de alegría, no se sentía esa ingenuidad en el aire en cada junta, no estaba ahí con una sonrisa para todos.

Muchas naciones se encontraban a su lado desde que estaba en cama, "dormido" con esa expresión tranquila, y al parecer algo triste. Las naciones que esperaban con ansias su despertar eran sus amigos, su familia, todas esas personas que había sacado una sonrisa sólo por ser el. Iván esperaba verlo, era uno de los primeros amigos que poseía, su calor contrarrestaban su frio. Era el sol que necesitaba. Kiku mantenía su serenidad, sin embargo, el nipón quería recorrer Madrid con su amigo, aquel que le parecía un niño por su ingenuidad a las cosas, sabiendo que sólo esto era una barrera para el pasado. Emma y su hermano Holanda, quienes aún cuando se había separado de él, Antonio seguía siendo su "Hermano mayor". Pero de entre todos ellos, uno sufría demasiado. Lovino quería que su bastardo, ese idiota que era un padre, que fue su tutor despertara y hablara con su ridículo acento que lo animaba. Era un idiota, lo estaba dejando solo y él no quería perderlo.

-**Antonio, idiota… despierta** –susurro en lágrimas, estando a su lado. Todas las noches no se había alejado de él. –**Prometiste que no me dejarías solo, idiota. **–susurraba. No era el único que quería que despertara el español.

Esa noche, el español respondió a las plegarias de todos, se levanto, abriendo sus ojos esmeraldas. Con su cuerpo entumido, miro a todas partes. Sintiendo el frio de su cruz en su pecho.

-**¡Idiota! ¡Maldito bastardo! **–Lovino lo abrazo, quedando sobre él, llorando y maldiciéndolo por dejarlo sólo este tiempo. Sus gritos hicieron que todos llegaran, y lo vieran. Lo abrazaron en lágrimas, diciendo lo felices que estaban de verlo.

Al fondo de la habitación, estaba "_él_", sonriendo y diciendo algo que no podía escuchar, pero si entendió. El pasado le había otorgado, el escribiría el presente y así crecería… Abrazo a sus amigos, dándoles aquella sonrisa que extrañaban.

-**Bienvenido de nuevo **_**mon ami**_ -sonrió el francés abrazándolo y el prusiano le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-**Gracias… estoy bien…**–rió y negó _**"Yo**_ _**soy Antonio"**_ pensó en una sonrisa. Esto lo mantendría en el. Volvió a nacer…


End file.
